Alone
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: Edward left Bella, telling her that he no longer wanted her. But what he didn't know was that Bella had a secret. Charlie is not as nice as he seems. She knows she can't go to Charlie, but instead, chose to live a life away from the main world. Bad move.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

Chapter One

"You. Don't. _Want._ Me. Anymore?" I asked the love of my life, Edward Cullen, not believing my ears.

He closed his eyes and said "no"

I nodded, crying on the inside, but hiding my emotions on the outside.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me. Goodbye, Bella"

Then he was gone, speeding out of the forest, leaving me there. My knees gave way and I fell to the forest floor, crying. The love of my life, my only reason for existing, my true other half, didn't want me anymore.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no where to go, except my father's house. How could he let me live with that evil man? He knows about Charlie and-

_No, he doesn't know, Bella. You never told him that Charlie was abusive. You hid it from him._ A voice inside my head reminded me.

I forgot about hiding my secret from Edward. My father is abusive to me, an alcoholic, and a drug addict. He was released from rehab last year, but he went back to his old ways as soon as no one was looking. I had hid it from Edward, because I knew that surely, Edward would try to kill him. Literally.

So, I sat there, thinking for hours. No one cared about me anymore, so I could spend as much time as I wanted, sitting on the ground, thinking.

I sat there through the sunset and sunrise. When my stomach growled at me, I decided it was time to go to Dad's house and get something to eat. As I stood up, a thought appeared in my mind. Who said that I _had_ to go live with Charlie? I was a strong, smart, and independent nineteen year old woman, and I could take care of myself.

I decided upon living on my own, and set off to start my new world. I know where I was going, or how I was going to get there but I had learned the hard way when my mother had died, that doing nothing but sulking and crying got me no where.

Then another thought floated to my mind. How was I supposed to pay for food? I had no money.

_Follow your instincts, Bella. What do your survival instincts tell you to do?_

Hunt. I need to hunt for my own food. I knew what I needed to do. To survive independently I would need to hunt for my meals. I would have to take myself away from the main world to live.

_Very good, Bella, very good. Now, go begin your new life._

I did as I was told, walking the familiar streets of Forks, Washington, until I reached another large piece of woods. Then I searched through those woods until I found a hole in the side of a hill, which leads into a cave. That was where I would live.

The cave was a little bigger than my room at Charlie's house, and would keep animals out.

Then I hunted, finding small animals such as squirrels and birds. But it wasn't much. I would need to make weapons before I could kill bigger animals.

I grabbed my 'dinner' and went back to the cave.

I started a small fire a few feet away from the mouth of the cave to cook the animals. I felt bad for killing those for animals, but, it was what I needed to do to survive.

I ate my dinner in silence, wondering what was going to happen to my life. But as soon as I thought about Edward, I nearly had another emotional breakdown.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and as night came, I fell into a nightmare filled slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

Chapter Two

_I was standing in my cave, happily humming to myself when I heard a deep, rough growl. I spun around to find my self face to face with a grizzly bear._

_I stood there, frozen, starring into its wild eyes. Then I screamed._

_Bad move, Bella. _

_The bear pinned me to the ground with its huge paws and barred its sharp teeth at me. Then in one, swift moment, the bear had its mouth around me and chomped down. I screamed once more before my cry was cut off. I was dead._

I sat straight up, screaming, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

_It was just a dream, Bella, just a stupid nightmare_ I told myself, trying to calm down.

When my breathing was back at a normal speed, I stood up and went over to cave opening. It was daybreak in the silent woods.

I sighed, missing my perfect life I had at this time, yesterday. I wanted to wake up to Edward's arms around me. I wanted to be normal again. This life isn't-

_Hold it right there, Bella. Stop yourself before you start crying again._

I internally nodded and went back into the cave to get a little more sleep.

_Four Months Later_

I awoke from yet another nightmare, trembling.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the dream. After a few minutes, the dream was gone from my mind, no more than a bad memory. Sigh. No more than _another_ bad memory, I should say.

Then I remembered my worst memory of all time. The night Edward left me.

I had lived in these woods ever since that dreadful night, but I was missing the feeling of being with people. I didn't think I could last much longer in the woods, all by myself.

I sighed again and decided to go hunting. I still hadn't made weapons yet, so I was still feeding off of small animals. And boy, I was getting hungry. I had brought no other clothes with me, so I was still wearing the outfit I had worn on that night. And it was feeling bigger and bigger, as I grew thin from starving. I could see my bones through my thin skin, and my ribs stuck out. I was in bad health, starving to death.

I went farther then ever to hunt this time. I found a few animals, and was about to kill another when a horrible scent reached my nose. Something was burning.

I ran to find the source of the smell. I stopped, scared by what I was seeing.

The smell was coming from my cave. And my cave was burning. I had forgotten to put out the small fire from this morning.

I turned my back on the sight and thought to myself, _well, it's a good reason to live in the main world again_.

And that is exactly what I did. I walked through the woods until I found the high way and then I followed it until I found the city of Port Angeles. My legs were dragging from the long walk, but I kept going, trying to find a place to live.

I found it. An old, abandoned shack in the middle of town. It was quite nice, and if a professional fixed it, it would be a beautiful place. It was perfect.

I started walking around the shack, thinking. How would I get food now? If I did find something, how would I cook it? Sigh. This life is hard.

I had just sat down when I heard voice out side the shack. I gasped, scared. I shrunk into the corner of the room as the shack door opened and three teenage boys walked in.

Then the boys spotted me and said "who the hell are you? What are you doing here?!"

Being the stupid girl I was, I just wimpered, instead of running.

"well, you're in _our_ hide out" one of the boys said.

"h-h-hide out?" I stutterd.

"yes, idiot, hide out. A hide out for our gang. But, oops, now you know about our gang, so, we'll have to kill you. Boys, finish off this piece of trash" the boy said as the other to walked to me, grabbed me under my arms, and slammed me against the wall.

I screamed, knowing it was useless to fight back. It was three, strong men, against one, weak, skinny girl. They punched and kicked every part of me they could reach.

Then the sound of people talking scared them, and they ran off, afraid of being caught. I lay there on the floor, bleeding to death.

I curled into a little ball, crying, muttering my last words. Then I said "Edward, if you can hear me, please remember this. I will always love you with all my heart, even if you hate me. I love you, goodbye"

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Carlisle POV)**

It had been several months since we left, but I knew it was already killing Edward, not being with Bella. So, after fighting about it, we decided upon going back to check on her. If she was okay, we would leave again. If it wasn't, we would stay.

We had just stepped back inside our old home in Forks and Emmett ran over to the couch, flopping down onto it. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Who is going to go check on Bella?" I wondered aloud.

"Me, of course," Edward said immediately stepping forward.

"Alright, go on then", I agreed with nod.

He smiled and took a deep breath, walking out of the house.

"Well, I'm going to head out to Port Angeles to get some things", I said to the family, "Someone call me when Edward gets back."

"Sure", Esme answered for everyone.

I nodded to them before running out to the garage and sitting down in my old car.

I smiled at the feel of the leather. I had missed my good old Mercedes. I turned on the car, backed out of the garage, and sped sown the two-mile-long driveway. I turned on the radio and a tune that I didn't recognize.

_Rebirthing now! Wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me, breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow._

_Rebirthing now! Wanna live my life, wanna give you everything, breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow._

I sighed. Emmett must have gotten in my car again…but the song _was_ good. I wouldn't yell at him this time.

As I came closer to Port Angeles, a shocking smell reached my nose. _Human blood_. But it wasn't just human blood. I knew that scent all too well.

It was _Bella's_ blood.

A million thoughts rushed through my head. She must be hurt. Badly hurt for me to be able to smell that much blood.

_Oh god, oh god, I have to find her!_ I thought to myself, speeding through the streets. As I came across an old abandoned shack, the smell hit me the strongest. I slammed on the break, flying out of the car.

I ran over to the door to the shack, throwing it open.

She was lying on the cold floor, in a pile of blood. I knelt down beside her and listened to her heart. It beat slowly, threatening to stop.

I pulled her into my arms, running her out and laying her in the backseat of the car. I strapped the seatbelt over her body so she wouldn't fall, and then hopped into the front of the car. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and the car shot forward at top speed.

A few seconds later my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" My voice sounded breathless, which was odd for a vampire.

"Carlisle, Edward just got back. Bella's not even there," she explained in a worried tone.

"I figured _that_ Alice, didn't you see?"

"See what?"

I couldn't understand why Alice didn't see this. Bella was so badly hurt.

"Bella! I have her here! Get the extra room ready!" I ordered firmly.

"You have her?!" Edward's voice sounded from the background.

"Yes I have her! Get the room ready, _now!_ I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled, closing the phone.

I reached the front door, pulling her out of the car carefully.

I stepped inside, and everyone gasped at the sight.

"_Bella!" _Edward said, running over to me, taking her from my arms.

But what happened next, _none_ of us were expecting.

Jasper launched himself at Bella, his eyes a flaming red color.

"Jasper, _no!" S_everal of us bellowed, but it was too late. None of us could stop him fast enough. Edward tried to shield Bella but he was too distraught and then...

Jasper's teeth closed sunk through the flesh of Bella's neck.

**Ooo, cliffie! Mwhahaha, you have to Review to find out what happens! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahhahahahahahaha**

**L8r,**

**Mrsvampireprincess **


End file.
